


It's You

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Mates, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: What happens when you hear weird noises coming from the bunkers dungeon? The dungeon that is supposed to be empty….





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Daily Writing Prompt Challenge. The prompt was: Shit happens. But when your character gets stuck in a room, alone, with the person they hate the most…that shit is going to hit the fan.

*****

“Argghhhhhh!!!”

“I hate you.”

“Die.”

Hearing something, I opened my bedroom door, drawn out by the commotion, as if something was calling me forth.

“It’s all your fault.”

“How do you even live with yourself?”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

I paused, on my way to the library, listening as the muffled curses and threats escalated into full blown yelling. Alarmed, I hurried down the hallway, needing answers now.

“Dude, did you eat my fries?” I could hear Sam asking Dean.

“Don’t you prefer salads?” Dean shot back.

“Not today, today I felt like fries.” Sam whined.

I stormed into the room, interrupting the bickering.

“What the actual fuck is going on?” I demanded, startling the boys with my outburst. Normally I stayed  my room and avoided human contact as much as possible, even with the brothers.

“Nothing much, aside from the fact that Dean ate my fries.” Sam replied as he tried to hide his happiness that I was out of my room by flipping a page in his book, “What’s going on with you?”

“I don’t give a tiny rats ass who ate whose fries.” I growled, making both brothers look at me in surprise. “I meant what the fuck is going on with the dungeon? Who is locked in there?”

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, before looking at me.

“Who says anyone is locked in there?” Dean asked evasively, scratching the back of his neck and looking down.

“Your sketchy behaviour and all the yelling that I heard coming from the dungeon” I snapped, waving my arm in the general direction of the dungeon. “So you tell me what the fuck is going on. Because the person who is yelling in there sounds an awful lot like someone who died years ago, while helping Castiel save heaven!”

After a beat of silence, Sam spoke up.

“He’s yelling? He’s never done that before.”

“How long Sam?” I growled, “How long have you had him locked up in there?”

“For a few years.” He admitted. “He just showed up one day….. before Charlie died.”

“And you just locked him up?” I asked incredulously.

“He asked us too.” Sam said feebly.

“For how long?” I snapped, “How long did he ask you to lock him up for?”

“He didn’t say….” Sam answered me, looking to Dean for support.

“Does Cas know?” I growled, needing to know how many people to add to my shit list.

“No” Sam admitted, unable to meet my eyes. I scoffed in disbelief before voicing my next question.

“Have you checked on him at all?” I demanded, crossing my arms.

“It’s not like we had to feed him.” Sam muttered, looking down as he studied the book in front of him intensely. “And he never complained….So we kinda just… let him be.”

“He was locked up in HEAVEN’S JAIL FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS!!!” I yelled, “You can’t just lock him up with someone and forget about both of them.”

“We can’t trust him…..” Dean started, before he realised what I said “What do you mean? He’s in there by himself.”

“No… he isn’t.” I said slowly, ‘He’s yelling at someone.”

“Y/N…. he’s in there alone.” Sam told me, “I promise you, he’s alone.”

“Then someone broke in!” I snapped. “And had you ever checked on him, you’d know that.”

Both brothers had the decency to look ashamed, but it didn’t help my anger dissipate.

“I’m letting him out now, and you can’t stop me.” I warned them, “So don’t even bother trying, or I will relocate your balls.”

Dean’s hand unconsciously dropped down to cover his groin area while he looked towards his brother, clearly wanting him to stop me.

“The same goes for you Sam!” I threw over my shoulder as I stalked out of the room, intent on saving Gadreel, since I had failed to do so the first time. Maybe if I had said the words to him that I had wanted to say for so long, he would have found another way to save heaven. Even though what he did was brave and for the greater good.

I slowed as I neared the dungeon, listening for the intruder. But all I could hear was Gadreel’s agitated voice, yelling at the intruder.

“Why are you even alive? Haven’t you done enough damage?”

“You ruin everything you touch!”

“You should never have been created.”

“Why didn’t you stay dead?”

“For what reason were you brought back? After all that you’ve done?”

“One of the worst things that you did was kill Y/N! And you have done some truly heinous things! But killing Y/N and dooming humanity are the two worst things that you could have done!”                                              

“Even if she was alive, she’d never forgive me for what I’ve done.”

Hearing my name and the fact that I was supposedly dead, I quickly unlocked the doors and threw them open as I drew an angel blade.

I was all set to attack whoever was in the room with Gadreel, but the only other being in the room with Gadreel was me. Gadreel was facing the wall and yelling at the dim reflection of himself that glinted faintly on the wall.

He wasn’t yelling at anyone. He was yelling at himself. It was Gadreel himself who was tormenting him. It was himself who he hated. I truly feared that Gadreel had finally cracked and lost it. He had spent more of his life locked up than he had spent it free.

He was suffering. And it needed to end.

“Gadreel.” I whispered, dropping the angel blade on the ground.

Gadreel whirled around to look at me, his eyes wild. “Why are you here to torment me?”

“Gadreel… it’s me! Y/N!”  I yelled, stepping closer to him.

I yelped when I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me back.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled, “Don’t get to close… he’s lost what little mind he has left!”

Before Dean could stop me, I reached down and grabbed the angel blade, pressing it into his groin area hard enough to make his eyes widen in shock and fear.

“Get. Out.” I hissed as I used the blade to herd him out the door. Dean rapidly backed up until he collided with Sam who was looking between me, the blade and the tormented angel behind me.

“You will get out and stay out.” I warned them softly, as I held the knife out threateningly in front of me, while blocking the doorway with my body.  “If he kills me, then so be it. At least I will die trying to save him, since I did a piss poor job of saving him before. I have to try.”

With those words, I closed the door in their faces, locking it from the inside and leaned against it as I regarded the angel before me, who was strangely silent as he watched me.

“Gadreel, it’s me.” I said softly as I pushed off the door and cautiously edged toward him, “It’s Y/N.”

“It’s fitting that you came to end me.” He said flatly as he tore his shirt open, exposing his chiselled chest as if offering up a target for me to hit, before dropping to his knees, “Do what you will. Just end my sorry existence.”

As I neared closer to him, Gadreel looked up at me with pain filled eyes. “I’m sorry that I failed you.” He pleaded, “I’m so sorry that you died before I could tell you how I really feel. I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell my mate how I really felt. I’m sorry that I never told you that we were mates, that we were meant for each other. I was ashamed off all the mistakes that I made, so instead I pushed you away, I ignored you in hopes that you’d find someone better than me. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to save you when you died. I felt your absence even in death. And–”

“Gadreel.” I whispered, as I knelt down in front of him. “Who told you that I died?”

“When I came back…. I could still feel your absence, just as I feel it now.” He replied, as he looked at me, tears shining in his eyes, “And Dean told me that you were gone..”

“Gadreel!” I cried, “When you scarified yourself to save heaven…  _heaven_ …. it nearly killed me. Losing you ripped a hole in my chest that couldn’t be fixed…. so I left. I got as far away from the bunker as I could possibly get. I lived on the beaches in Belize, drinking rum and trying to make the pain go away. When I heard about Charlie’s death, I came back for the funeral. Sam and Dean managed to talk me into staying. And I have been here ever since, alive but not living. Hunting but not caring if I came out alive. Taking unnecessary risks in order to feel somewhat alive again.”

Gadreel was looking at me with pain and bewilderment. “Why are you telling me this if you are just here to kill me?”

“I’m not here to kill you!” I yelled, reaching out to shake him “I’m telling you that ever since I heard you yelling, I finally feel alive again!”

As soon as my hands made contact with Gadreel’s shoulders, I felt a jolt that ran right through me, searing me to the bone. I had never touched Gadreel before, even though I had dreamed about it plenty of times. And from the simple, yet painful touch, I understood why I felt like I had died after Gadreel died. It was because my other half had died, ripped away from me so suddenly, that even without a complete bond, I was slowly fading away. And my fading triggered his reincarnation, somehow.

And I felt it now, that the brief, searing pain, had started the bonding. I could feel Gadreel, I could all of his emotions, that most prominent one being shock.

“You’re alive.” Gadreel breathed as he stood up, pulling me with him. “You’re  _alive_.”

I nearly stumbled as a wave of love hit me, and I knew that no one would love another like Gadreel would love me. He was made for me and I was made for him.

Gadreel steadied me, before lowering his head towards mine and kissing me softly, gently. I returned the kiss, moaning as he deepened it.

“What… what is this?” I gasped as I felt an uncontrollable need for more sweep through me.  

“It’s part of the bounding process.” Gadreel groaned into my skin, as he kissed his way along my jaw towards my neck, where he kissed and nibbled his way down my neck, causing me to moan out loudly.

I dimly heard a muffled curse and heard the door being wrenched open.

“Gadreel?” Cas’s voice sounded out, before he hastily apologized and left.

“Dean! He’s definitely not hurting her!” Sam hissed loudly.

“Dean! Get out of there; it’s rude to watch a mating bond.” Cas yelled.

“Mating bond?” Dean’s voice faded off as the door was slammed shut.

I could feel the angel wards that were locking Gadreel in power down, and before I could even blink, I was in my room, lying on the bed under Gadreel.

I reached up and touched his face tenderly. “Never leave me again.” I whispered, “Or I will bring you back from the dead out of pure stubbornness, just so I can kill you myself.”

Gadreel smiled and kissed me gently, “I’ll hold you to that.” He promised, “And the same goes for you.”

“Deal.” I moaned, as Gadreel showed me exactly what it took to complete a mating bond.

*****  


End file.
